Do you love me or not?
by ilovetaylorswift13
Summary: Eli and Clare have been friends since middle school, but Eli has been keeping a secret. He is in love with Clare.He is finally read to tell her. Will Eli finally get the girl or end up with a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1 I love you, do you love me?

Hi my Name is Danielle also known as Ilovetaylorswift13.I am writing this with the persuasion of my Bff Thea who is just as obsessed with Degrassi as me so I decided to write a story. It might suck royally, but please be kind since I am new at this. Hope you enjoy this one shot.

Eli's Pov

Today is the day. Today is the day I am finally going to tell Clare how I feel. Its been months coming now. Today could either end in disaster and I could lose my best friend since Middle school or it can end great and I will finally get the girl of my dreams. Lets hope for the latter.

Everything is all set to go. My stomach is doing back flips and I feel like I'm gonna hurl. I haven't felt this nervous since Eighth grade when Clare forced me to go to the dance with her since she didn't want to go alone. I didn't now how to slow dance and didn't want to make a fool of myself so I got my mom to teach me. The night went surprisingly well except the two times I stepped on her foot. Although she didn't seem to mind and we had a great time anyways.

Clare tapped my shoulder jolting me out of my thoughts and I froze remembering why she was here."So why was it so important that I showed up at the Dot at exactly 6:00 o' clock?" Clare asked sitting across from me at the booth.

"Oh you know this and that,nothing special." I answered

"So what did you have to tell me?"Clare asked

"Clare what I am about to tell you is gonna change our friendship forever."

"Eli your scaring me. What is it?"

"I love you"

"W-ha-what?"

"I said I love you. I've always loved you since middle school when you were the only girl to look past the emo facade, and eyeliner and saw me for who I really was. Just a boy who wanted to be accepted while being true to himself."

"Eli I don't how to respond to that. Were just friends and I am flattered that you like me, but I don't see you in a more then friends kind of way."

"So what your saying is the past 5 years of the constant flirting,little touches, and moments we shared has been all in my head?"

" I am sorry you have confused me being nice for having feelings for you,but we are never gonna be together. We are just friends and that's all I want to be."

"I can't just be friends with you Clare. I love you and want to be with you. I want to call you mine and tell you how beautiful you are. I want to hold your hand and kiss you. I don't want to be friends dammit, I want us to be together!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

"Fine then I cant be friends with you anymore".

"Eli come on."

"No Clare. I have watched you date jerk after jerk just waiting for a shot with you so I could treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Like a princess. I can't do it anymore, it just hurts too much."

Not being able to handle the rejection and not wanting to let Clare see the tears in my eyes, I walk out of the Dot and Clare's life without looking back."

E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-E-C-E-C-E-

Clare's Pov

Hell that's how I would describe it. It has been 2 weeks since Eli has walked out of my life and I have been nothing, but absolutely miserable and missing him like crazy. I just can't believe that he is really out of my life. I really blew it this time.

There was knock on my door interrupting my thoughts.

"Sweetie I am going to pick up dinner. What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I will just make myself something later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mom, I'm sure."

"Ok I love you and will holler when I get back."

"Alright mom."

After I hear the front door shut I go back to my thoughts of Eli and how I screwed everything up. I guess the sayings true,"you don't know what you have until its gone." These past few days made me realize two things. One I am a complete idiot for letting Eli walk out of my life and two I am completely in love with him. I know two weeks ago I was telling Eli we were just friends, but ever since he told me how he felt I just cant stop thinking about how great we could be together. Maybe the reason all my relationships end in disaster is because I have been going for the wrong guys. The right guy has been there the whole time and I was too blind to see it.

What am I doing? Laying on my bed feeling sorry for myself when the guy I love doesn't now how I feel. That's it no more taking Eli for granted and no more feeling sorry for myself. This story is gonna have a happy ending and the princess will ride off in Morty with her prince Goldsworthy.

Clare jumps up from her bed,throws on her denim jacket and dashes out the door to tell Eli how she feels.

E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-E-C-E-C-E-

Eli's Pov

Its been two weeks since I last saw Clare. Two weeks since I saw her ocean blue eyes. Two weeks since I felt her electrifying touch. Two weeks since I heard her contagious laugh. Two weeks of complete and utter torture.

I know its my fault since I am the one who walked away without even trying to be friends, but can you blame me? I am madly in love with this girl and being just friends isnt something I can do anymore.

I am tired of acting like she isnt the love of my life and pretending we are just friends. I am tired of seeing her with other guys and gushing about every new crush she has. I am just tired of it all. I rather never see Clare Edwards again then see her so happy with someone else. So what if that makes me a bad person?Who cares if it makes me selfish. A guy can only go through so much crap before they stop trying.

Two more days. That is what I keep telling myself. I only have two more days and I am out of here for the entire summer. Me and my folks are going on a family road trip around the world. Just Cece,Bullfrog, and the station wagon only used for this occasion. I just hope by the end of the summer I will finally be over Clare Diana Edwards. Yeah right like that will ever happen, but a guy can dream can't he?

A knock on the door jolts me out of my thoughts. Its loud and repetitive. I keep hoping Cece or Bullfrog will get it until I remember they went out for dinner which I kindly declined. I get up from my bed and run downstairs. The knocking sound just keeps getting louder and wont stop.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

I open the door and see Clare Edwards soaked to the bone and shivering.

"Can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Like hell there is nothing to talk about. Please Eli I am freezing and I really need to talk to you."

"Fine, come in." I open the door wider to let Clare in. We just stand in the hallway in silence until I offer to get her some dry clothes to change into so she doesn't get sick. I go upstairs to get her some clothes. I come downstairs and hand her a pair of my boxers and a shirt of my moms to change into. She comes out and hands me her wet clothes which I throw into the dryer.

I come back in the living room and see Clare sitting on the sofa. I sit a cushion away from her and look at her waiting for her to speak.

After 10 minutes of silence I start to get upset and frustrated. Did she just come her to give me false hope that she changed her mind? Did she not break my heart enough before by rejecting me?I was about to tell Clare to get her clothes and leave, until I heard her say my name.

"What?"

"I love you too"

Did my ears deceive me or did I just hear Clare say she loves me too? This has got to be some kind of joke. The girl I have been in love with since I first met her in the sixth grade feels the same way?This can't be really happening. I had to make sure I heard her right.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Well if you think I said I love you then yes. I just said exactly what you think I said."

"That's what I thought you said. I'm confused two weeks ago you told me we would only just be friends. What changed?"

"Everything changed. You walked away and I was left with this empty feeling inside and no one and nothing could fix it. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't stop missing you."Clare takes a chance and grabs both of Eli's hands and looks into his emerald green eyes." Eli tell me what I can do to make it up to you for hurting you and I will do it."

"Clare I want you to be honest with me. Are you doing this because you want to be with me or because you can't handle me being out of you're life?"

"I am doing this because I love you. I want to be with you and losing you made me realize how I have been taking you for granted for so long and I am never gonna do that again. I have been looking for the right guy for such a long time when the truth is the right guy has been right by my side the whole time."

"Do you really mean that?"

"You tell me?" Clare lets go of Eli's hands and looks deep into his green eyes. He looks right back at her and they both start to lean in. The kiss is filled with passion and love. Eli holds Clare's face and Clare tangles her fingers in Eli's hair. After awhile they both have to come up for air.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Now Clare Edwards can you answer a question for me?"

"Anything, Clare breathes."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clare answers Eli's question. Not with words, but with a kiss.

The End


	2. Chapter 2 lucky to be in love

**Since I was asked to continue this oneshot I decided to add one more chapter and make it a two shot. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Eli's Pov**

Happy. That was the only word to describe how I was feeling at this exact moment. It would explain the smile that hasn't left my face ever since Clare Edwards agreed to be my girlfriend. Finally, after all those years of watching her date the wrong guy and crying on my shoulder about how they all ended up being good for nothing jerks,she was finally mine. I could tell her I loved her, call her beautiful, hold her hand, walk her to class, and kiss her whenever I damn well pleased because she was mine.

Clare and I were currently cuddled up on the couch watching television. Well, I wasn't really watching it since I let my mind wander a while ago and she was fast asleep on my shoulder, but this right here was my paradise and I wasn't gonna wake my blue eyed angel anytime soon. I would just wake her in a couple minutes when it was almost her curfew so she wouldn't get home too late,but right now I wasn't gonna let her out of my arms. I was jarred out of my thoughts when I felt Clare stirring next to me.

"What time is it?" Clare asked looking up at me

"Almost 9 o' clock." I answered with a small grin

"Crap,if I don't get home on time I'm gonna be grounded for two weeks. Which would totally suck considering you just became my boyfriend and I don't wanna spend the beginning of our relationship with me not being able to see you. I wanna show you off to the world,"Clare said

"Relax we still have 45 minutes to get you home and it only takes five to drive you there. I just wanted to spend a little extra time with my girl before she had to go home for the night," I replied while gently kissing Clare's cheek."I like the sound of being shown off although I doubt people will be looking at me when I have the prettiest girl alive as my girlfriend."

Clare closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of Eli's soft lips on her cheek. Clare blushed at Eli's comment.

"Stop it, Eli I am not that pretty."she said shyly

Eli turns to look at Clare and cups her cheek. "Are you kidding me? Clare, you are beautiful and nothing you say will ever make me think any differently."

Clare looked up at me with a shy smile and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me, I am only speaking the truth."

"So we have 40 minutes to kill, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I don't know." Eli leans in and kisses Clare then pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Wow." Clare breathed." I don't think that will ever get old."

"Agreed, I'm just glad I can finally kiss you whenever I want without holding back. You have no idea how hard it is to have such a gorgeous best friend and not be able to kiss her senseless."

Clare grinned, "I think I have some idea."Clare leaned up and pressed her lips to mine again loving the feeling of my soft, warm lips on her own.

After 2 straight minutes of kissing Eli and Clare have to pull away to catch there breath.

"I love you, Eli."

"I love you too Clare more then words can express."

"Try me?"

"Clare, it is nearly impossible to express how much I love you. All I know is that seeing you in pain causes me pain. Seeing you happy makes me happy. Being around you is enough to fill my stomach with butterflies and make my heart race."

"I feel exactly the same way Eli. I also hate seeing you sad, mad, or in pain. Besides the way you make me feel is unlike anything I have ever felt before. I just wish I would have realized how I felt sooner."

"None of that matters now Clare, all that matters is that we are together and I am happier then I have ever been."

"Eli, when did you realize the exact moment that you loved me?"

"Honestly?"

"No Eli, I want you to lie – yes, of course I want you to be honest."

"Clare I knew I loved you the moment I met you. I know that sounds crazy, but like I said before you looked passed all the black and goth and saw me for me. Plus, you were damn cute so that didn't hurt things."

"Eli you are a great guy so of course I wasn't gonna let your attire scare me off from getting to know you. I am not the kind of person who judges a book by its cover. Besides getting to know you was the best decision I could have ever made since I can't imagine you not being in my life. Eli you aren't just my boyfriend, you're also my best friend,my soul mate, and my forever."

Eli looks at Clare with a smile on his face. Not a smirk or a grin a real smile. He couldn't help himself with all the feelings he had towards this amazing girl and the fact she gave them back fully. He grabbed a hold of Clare's face and gave her the most passionate kiss either of them have ever shared together. After Clare gets over the shock of Eli's kiss,she kisses him back with just as much passion and love as he is kissing her. Eli licks Clare's bottom lip wanting to deepen the kiss and Clare opens her mouth letting Eli's tongue connect with hers. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Clare pulls back and smiles at Eli.

"I love you." Clare says trying to catch her breath

"I love you too."

"Wanna watch television?"Clare asked

"Sure."

Eli put his arm around Clare and then she rest her head on his shoulder as the two cuddled on his couch while watching television.

After 30 minutes Eli offered to drive Clare home so she doesn't get in trouble.

"I know I will see you again tomorrow, but I am gonna miss you."Clare said

"I know babe,you're life has no meaning without me in it."

Eli grabbed Clare's hand and they go out to Morty. After they were both buckled and settled in the car Eli grabbed Clare's hand and drives to Clare's house. After 3 minutes of kissing Clare gave Eli one final kiss then went in her house. Eli drove off with a huge smile on his face.

E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E

**Clare's Pov**

When I walked in the house I saw my mom in the kitchen and walked in to tell her I'm home

"Where have you been?"

"I just had to take care of something."

"With Eli?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The past two weeks you have been sad and depressed, yet here you are with a huge smile on you're face that only one person can put there. So what happened?"

"Eli told me he loved me and at first I didn't know what to say other then we are just friends. Eli wasn't having that and stopped talking to me after that day. I missed him like crazy and couldn't stop thinking about him. I realized after awhile I could see myself with him in that way and decided if anyone was worth the risk, Eli was,"Clare responded

"I will take it, that it went well?"

"It went great and I couldn't be happier. I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world and you wanna know the best part?"Clare asked. He is still my best friend and things will pretty much be the same besides the affection and kissing.

"I am happy for you, Clare. I always thought you and Eli belonged together."

"That we do and I just love him so much."

"I'm glad sweetie."

"Well its late and I need sleep. Its been a long, but amazing day."

"Night Clare."

"Night mom."

Clare gave her mom and hug goodnight then goes upstairs into her room. She changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and texted Eli.

_**I just wanted to say I love you and I am so glad to finally call you mine Eli. See in the morning sweet dreams. xoxoxo Clare.**_

Not even a minute later Clare heard a buzz signaling she got a reply.

_**I love you too Clare and I am not only glad that I can call you mine, but show the world you are mine. I will see in the morning gorgeous. Don't worry since I will be dreaming of my my blue eyed princess, my dreams with be nothing,but the sweetest. Love E.  
**_

_**Me too, I can't wait to make all the other girls jealous. See you in the morning. I will be dreaming of my green eyed prince charming so my dreams will be sweet as well.**_

After Clare pressed send she put her phone on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. Her dreams are filled with a blue eyed princess, green eyed prince, and a happily ever after.

The end


End file.
